A lead acid battery typically comprises a plurality of positive plates and a plurality of negative plates. The plates are usually rectangular and are stacked together in an alternating sequence. The plate stack is held in a box-like casing. In use, the plates are immersed in acid electrolyte or are in contact with an acid electrolyte containing material.
Conventional lead acid batteries have many forms of handle. Typically, those handles are manufactured separately from the container or lid of the battery and may take the form of mouldings or plastic rope or webbing. Alternatively, the handles may be in the form of profiles included in the container or lid of the battery.
Those known designs of battery handle either require components to be manufactured separately from the main components of the casing, which increases the cost of the battery, and/or require additional space to accommodate the handle profile. Lead acid batteries are often stored in cabinets or racks in large numbers and it is desirable to reduce the space taken up by each battery.
The invention seeks to overcome or mitigate those problems.